


Gus age 16

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: dads and boyfriend for the hole damn day god help me





	

My father came over today,while my moms were out, me and dad were watching tv until i had to run up to my room and put on my shoes on cause we were going out, and then i hear a knock at the door.

dad had to open the front door and see who it was it was Billy as i was coming back down i hear them talking.

"Hello my name is Billy is Gus at home.

My dad smiles cause he remembers who Billy was.

"So you are the guy who made my son gay.

He said with a not to serious voice.

He looks past my dad and sees me and smiles which makes my dad turn around.

"Gus your boyfriend's here.

Hearing this made Billy smile.

I turn to him and say " you leave us alone for a moment.

he smiles at me and goes to his car as i waited for him to be out of ear reach,Billy takes my hand and holds it.

"You want to do something with me or are you doing stuff with your dad.

Before i can say anything out of the blue like an RKO Justin pops out of nowhere.

"Hey Billy if you want you can come with us and spin sometime with him.

"I would love to thank you so much"

Before i can one damn thing we were walking to the car as Justin locks the house Billy opens the door for me to get in the car my dads were smiling at this i gave them the glare and just sat down Billy sits down next to me and close the door of the car and we drive off.


End file.
